


Ничего

by Thawed_st



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thawed_st/pseuds/Thawed_st
Summary: Драббл по моему кроссоверу Зены и ДрагонЭйджа.Действие происходит в Тедасе, во времена зарождения Инквизиции. Габриэль - магесса, урожденная ферелденка.





	Ничего

Подъем-спуск-подъем-спуск.

Грудная клетка расширяется на каждом «подъеме», точка позади центра лба неприятно пульсирует.

Подъем-спуск.

Мысли текут сами по себе. Зена. Она другая, но она — ориентир в бурном потоке жизни. Зена говорит: «Я с тобой, Габриэль, навечно. У нас разные пути, но мы идем к одной цели, мы меняем мир вместе… Только я — лучше,» — размеренный и гулкий голос Зены переходит на шипение, Габриэль такое уже слышала, в «Золотом саду»*. — «я опытнее, сильнее, я уже иду по своему пути, а ты не можешь и шага ступить»

Нет. Голос Зависти обрывается скрежещущим визгом. Подъем-спуск-подъем. Грудная клетка расширяется почти со скрипом. Спуск.

Зена здесь не поможет. Нужно не думать, не чувствовать, как учит Иллай. «Нужно очистить душу и разум от мыслей, побуждений и эмоций, на кои, как мухи на гниль, слетаются демоны. Нужно не подпустить их к себе, чтобы достичь просветления и добра. Чтобы обуздать наш дар и проклятие. Дар. Проклятие.» — голос Иллая становится гулким, словно звучит издалека, отталкиваясь от стенок черепной коробки. — «Создатель проклял нас. Люди отвергли нас. Не очищение, не любовь должны отдать мы им, мы должны…»

Нет. Это не то, эхо Гнева еще продолжает блуждать внутри сознания, но Габриэль снова пытается понять как правильно. Подъем — спуск. Точка позади лба пылает, словно огнем. Подъем.

«Ты сможешь, Габриэль. Это то, что нужно сделать, чтобы любить, лечить, жить без страха проснуться лишь заложницей собственного одержимого разума. У меня получится, мало кто из магесс способна на такое, но я-то смогу.» — собственный голос звучит жёстче, как клинок, ударяющийся о доспехи, — «Я буду поумнее тех, кто заканчивает жизнь, убитой Инквизицией, после десятка трупов за спиной, или тех, кто сама сдается этому молодому ордену, лишь бы обезопасить себя…»

Нет. Голос гордыни рассыпается искрами. Даже от себя нужно отречься.

Подъем-спуск-подъем-спуск. Она уже не чувствует воздуха в легких, потому что тело — больше не тело, это миллиарды точек, соприкасающихся с миром, но не связанных ни между собой, ни с ней.

Сознание — тоже больше не сознание, оно свернулось до точки за лбом, не мыслит, не существует. Демоны больше не могут одолевать его.

Подъем-спуск. Чистая магия искрится на кончиках пальцев, значит, пора заканчивать.

На губах Габриэль играет легкая отрешенная улыбка.

— У меня получилось.

— Что получилось?

— Ничего.

**Author's Note:**

> * Золотой Сад - отсылка на серию "Рай Обретенный" (сезон 4, серия 13). "Райский" заменено на "Золотой", поскольку во вселенной ДА не "Рай", а "Золотой Град"  
В сериале это серия 21 4 сезона «Мартовские иды» (если мне не изменяет память)


End file.
